prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Aaron Sharpe
| birth_place = Skegness, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Julio Torres Ricky Knight Sweet Saraya | debut = March 8, 2009 | retired = }} Aaron Waldrom (July 3, 1985) is a British wrestler working under the ring name Aaron Sharpe. He is currently working regularly for the British promotion World Association Of Wrestling where he became a two-time tag team champion with Scott Fusion. With Fusion, he wrestles as one half of the team Army of 2. Waldrom debuted officially in 2009, working his first match for World Association Of Wrestling. During the course of his work with WAW, Waldrom became winner of the Real Quality Wrestling Tag Team Championships and WAW Tag Team Champions during his team-up with Scott Fusion. He went on to also become a WAW European Heavyweight Champion. Career World Association Of Wrestling (2009-Present) 2009 Sharpe had his first match during the March 8th edition of WAW Academy where he first trained at. He wrestled a losing match against Aron Frost. 2010 On August 10 at the WAW Academy, Sharped teamed with Scott Fusion in a successful tag match against Brad Slayer & Zebra Kid by disqualification. October 2 became the date on which Sharpe wrestled in his first promotional event. He teamed with James O'Hagan & The Devil's Playboys (Brett Meadows & Sam Knee) to defeat Alex Daniele, Carlo Carnera, Emilio Excellente & Marco Marinelli in an eight-man tag team elimination match at WAW October Outrage XII. During Halloween, Sharpe won an eight-way elimination match against James O'Hagan and Keifer Knowles, Kip Sabin, Sam Knee, Stan, TJ Daniels and Zak Zodiac at WAW Frightmare. On November 19 at WAW Autumn Annihilation, Aron Frost handed Sharpe his second defeat in singles action. During the December 5th edition of WAW Academy, Sharpe lost to Solomon in singles competition. 2011 On February 4 at the WAW Academy, Sharpe started the new year with a win against TJ Daniels. Two days later at the Academy, Sharpe teamed with Judas & Karl Krammer in losing six-man tag match against Angel Of Doom, Sam Knee & Zak Zodiac. During the February 20th edition of WAW, Sharpe teamed with his trainer Ricky Knight in a losing tag match against the team known as The Football Hooligans (Bexx & Budd). Seven days later at WAW, Sharpe avenged his prior two losses to Aron Frost, with a victory in singles action. On March 6, Sharpe officially formed a tag team with Scott Fusion, becoming known as the Army of 2. They faced The Football Hooligans (Bexx & Budd) and Brad Slayer & Kip Sabin and team London Inc (DKJ & Jet Logan) in a four-way elimination tag team match won by the Football Hooligans. Twenty days later at WAW, Sharpe defeated Mick Romeo. On March 27, Aron Frost defeated Sharpe once more, this time in a chain match. On May 8, Sharpe teamed with his tag partner Scott Fusion in a two-on-one handicap match against Bexx. The three fought to a No-Contest decision. On May 14, Sharpe defeated Simon Rose. WAW May Mayhem on May 22, The Army of 2 (Sharpe & Scott Fusion) & Stixx won the vacant WAW Tag Team Championship against Bexx, Karl Krammer & Ricky Knight. On May 30, Army Of 2 defeated the team of Sam Knee & Solomon. On June 12, Army of 2 wrestled a losing tag team match against London Inc (DKJ & Jet Logan). At WAW Academy on July 3, Sharpe teamed with Zebra Kid to defeat the team of Bexx & Sam Knee. On October 22 at WAW Sharpe defeated Kip Sabin. Army Of 2 (Aaron Sharpe & Scott Fusion) defeated Aron Frost & Zebra Kid at WAW Academy on November 11. On November 20 at WAW, The Young Ones (Alex Young & TJ Daniels), James O'Hagan & Rex Wyld and London Inc (DKJ & Jet Logan) in a four corners tag team match won by The Young Ones. On November 25, Sharpe teamed with Aron Frost, Dave Daniels, Wayland Knox & Zak Knight in a losing tag match against Brad Slayer, Canary Kid, James O'Hagan, Malky Taggart & TJ Daniels. On the same date, Sharpe scored a victory over TJ Daniels. On December 3 at WAW, Sharpe teamed with Ricky Knight, Scott Fusion & Zak Knight in a losing tag match against Brad Slayer, Canary Kid, TJ Daniels & Zebra Kid. On December 4, Army of 2 defeated Canary Kid & Zebra Kid in tag team action at WAW Academy. Army Of 2 teamed with Zak Knight in a winning two out of 3 falls tag team match against Ricky Knight, Steve Quintain & Zebra Kid on December 11. 2012 Sharpe returned to WAW action on March 22, scoring a victory over Brad Slayer. Twice on April 8, Aron Frost handed Sharpe defeats in singles and tag team matches, with a victory teaming with Mad Man Manson to defeat Sharpe & T-Bone. On April 14, Sharpe defeated Budd. Sharpe went on to defeat Solomon twice on April 29 and May 12 at WAW. On May 26, Sharpe scored a victory against a new opponent in Micky Lynch. On June 3 at WAW, Sharpe teamed with Chuck Cyrus in a losing tag match against the team of Brad Slayer & TJ Daniels. He avenged his defeat by picking up a victory over TJ Daniels on this same date. During a June 17 WAW Charity Event, Sharpe wrestled a battle royal won by Ollie Dean. He lost his other match on this same date to his previous tag team partner Chuck Cyrus. During the July 14th edition of WAW, Army of 2 defeated Judas & Solomon in a British Rules match. On December 1 at a WAW Charity event, Sharpe endured a defeat by Kip Sabin. 2013 Beginning on January 13, Sharpe engaged Aron Frost in a Best Of Five Series for the WAW European Championship held by Frost. He scored the first victory against Frost on this date. On January 27, he scored the second victory against Frost. On February 16 at WAW, Frost came back from behind and brought their score to 1 vs 2 wins. On March 3, the Army of 2 defeated Freedom And Fire (Dave Daniels & Malky Taggart) and Keifer Knowles and Next Generation and King Kendo & The Gorgon (Brad O'Brien & Scott Bradley) and Special Edition (Brad Slayer & Kip Sabin) and Stan & Wayland Knox and The Metalheads (Axl Lynch & Rex Wyld) in a four corners elimination tag match. At WAW Epic Encounters 4, the Army of 2 captured the vacant RQW Tag Team Championships in a four-way match against Death Row (The Dominator & The Rage) and The BourneStarrs (Joey Ozbourne & Mitchell Starr) and The Metalheads (Axl Lynch & Rex Wyld). On the May 5th edition of WAW Academy, Sharpe won the WAW European title from Aron Frost with the final victory in their series. On May 19, Alex Young & The Army of 2 defeated King Kendo & The BourneStarrs (Joey Ozbourne & Mitchell Starr) in six-man tag team match. At WAW Epic Encounters 5 on June 22, The Army Of 2 retained the RQW Tag Team titles against The Essex Boys (Paul Tyrell & Phil Powers). During the July 7th edition of WAW Academy, Aaron Sharpe teamed with Brad O'Brien, James O'Hagan, Peter Nixon, Scott Bradley & Zebra Kid to win a 12-man elimination tag match against Axl Lynch, Dave Daniels, Ewan McDonald, King Kendo, Malky Taggart & Rex Wyld. During the August 18th edition of WAW, Sharpe wrestled and lost to King Kendo. On the September 19th edition of WAW Academy Seven Team Battle Royal: Army Of 2 triumphed against The Battlekats (Battlekat III & PJ Knight), Hot And Sexy (Hot Stuff & Tony Valentine) and Legion Of Dudes (Keifer Knowles & Peter Nixon) and Next Generation (Brad O'Brien & Scott Bradley) and The BourneStarrs (Joey Ozbourne & Mitchell Starr) and The Metalheads (Axl Lynch & Rex Wyld) in a 7-team battle royal. On October 5 at WAW, Sharpe defeated Dynamo Grey. Two months later on December 7, was date truly lived in infamy for tag champions Army of 2, when they lost their RQW European Tag Team titles to the challenging team of K4 (Karl Krammer & King Kendo). 2014 Further misfortune followed when Sharpe lost his WAW European Championship to Karl Krammer on January 5. On February 2, Sharpe joined Team Zebra (Danny Blaze, Thomas Dawkins & Zebra Kid) in defeating the team of Midas Security (Alex Young, Bash, Scott Fusion & Steve Quintain). On February 16 at WAW Academy Mane Orsa 25, King Kendo defeated Sharpe by disqualification. On February 22, Sharpe defeated Mikey Nitro in a WAW Submission Tournament Quarter Final match. On March 1 at WAW Epic Encounters 7 ~ 20th Anniversary Show, Army of 2 joined a 11-team Rumble Match, losing to team Hot And Sexy (Hot Stuff & Tony Valentine) for the vacant WAW British Tag Team Championship. On May 4 at WAW Academy, Sharpe joined Rex Wyld & The Hooligans (Roy Knight & Zak Knight) in a losing tag team match against Midas Security (Alex Young, Joey Ozbourne, King Kendo & Scott Fusion). On June 14 at WAW Epic Encounters 8, Sharpe joined a 40-man battle royal for the Crusher Memorial Trophy. The match was eventually won by Roy Knight. Three months later on September 27 at WAW Epic Encounters 9, Sharpe lost against Jynx, Bash, Sam Knee and TJ Daniels in a Five Way 15-Minute Iron Man match won by Jynx. 2015 On January 18 at WAW Academy, Sharpe, Robin Lekime & Scott Pitbull lost to Midas Security (Joey Ozbourne, Mitchell Starr & Nemesis) in a six-man tag team match. On February 14, Sharpe scored a victory over Brad O'Brien. The next day at WAW Highland Games - The Drew McDonald Fundraiser, Sharpe lost to Tom Dawkins. At WAW Epic Encounters 11, Sharpe and Brad Slayer challenged for the WAW European title in a three-way match won by defending champion Robin Lekime. European Independent Circuit (2012-2015) On July 1, Sharpe wrestled for a joint promotional event called ICW Live, held by Union Of European Wrestling Alliances (UEWA) and Italian Championship Wrestling. There he lost to Italian independent wrestler Red Devil by disqualification. On October 21, Sharpe appeared at an event presented by All Star Wrestling (ASW) and UEWA. He and tag team partner Ricky Knight lost to London Inc (DKJ & Jet Logan) by disqualification. Herts And Essex Wrestling (2013) On February 9 at HEW New Year Showdown 2013, Sharpe wrestled The Rage in a match that ended in a draw, via a double-pin. On May 23 at HEW Tears Are Falling 2013, Sharpe defeated Syd Parker. X Wrestling Alliance (2015) At XWA This Time Next Year We'll Be Millionaires, Sharpe wrestled against Isaac Zercher, Cecil Nyx, Kyle Ashmore and Vic Darko in a five-way scramble match won by Zercher. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and Signature moves' :*''Lion's Den'' *'Nickname' :*''"Lionheart"'' *'Teams and stables' :*Army of 2 (w/ Scott Fusion) Championships and accomplishments *'Real Quality Wrestling' :*RQW Tag Team Championship *'World Association Of Wrestling' :*British Heavyweight Championship :*WAW European Heavyweight Championship (current) :*WAW Tag Team Championship (with Scott Fusion as Army of 2) External links * Profile *Twitter *Wrestling Data Profile Category:1985 births Category:2009 debuts Category:British wrestlers Category:World Association of Wrestling current roster Category:Real Quality Wrestling alumni Category:Herts And Essex Wrestling alumni Category:All Star Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Italian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers